Amazing
by Hidenpersonality
Summary: Ginny reflects on a very important time in her life as she goes to Hogwarts for her seventh year with Harry, Hermione, and Ron, who all returned after the war.


**A/N Another Slyhterin homework. (: Prompt was Surprise, Character was Ginny, and the theme was Try-outs. (: Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. **

Butterfly's were in her stomach as she walked on the Quidditch pitch as the captain of the Gryffindor house team. This was her final year at Hogwarts and she gets to say that she was the captain. Her life seemed to be just about perfect. Since she had first heard about Quidditch when she was little, she knew that's what she wanted to do when she got older. When she had the meeting in fifth year about what she wanted to be, McGonagall practically laughed at her. Telling her it was 'unreasonable'. Either way, whether she made it as a professional or not, she was happy.

She was dating the savior of not only the Wizarding world, but the Muggle world as well. Harry Potter; the love of her life by far. His jet black hair, and green eyes, not to mention his sweet personality all made him amazing. He had come to her right after the war was over, knelt on one knee, and proposed to her. After this year they were getting married. For now, she was fine with the big, sparkly ring placed on her finger. She had told him that she didn't want a ring at all, but he had insisted on it being put on her finger for the rest of their lives.

Harry was the best finance a girl could hope for. He did things for her without her asking, and he always made sure to ask how her day is when they sit in the common romm studying for N.E.W.T.S.. A smile was always on his face when they were together, even if she was mad at him, which rarely happened, he would smile through it because he loved her that much. That was just how Harry was, he loved his friends more than he should. Which meant that he loved his girlfriend more than the world, which Ginny could believe.

Ginny remember the biggest thing he had ever done for her so far. She was so happy that day. It was at the opeing feast of this year. They had both been pulled aside by professor McGonagall when they were trying to walk to the common room to go relax in their four-posters. It was what Harry had been looking forward to that day. He had missed his bed at Hogwarts, especially after spending almost a year sleeping wherever they pitched a tent.

"Already?" Harry had questioned their professor as she caught up with them. She was wearing her hair in a tight bun like normal, but for some reason she wasn't looking as stern. Perhaps it was because of the terms of which she was speaking to them. Or maybe it was because her and Harry had gotten fairly close when they worked on getting Hogwarts back up and running.

"I'd rather do it sooner than later," she had responded with a small smile. Ginny had given Harry a quizzical look, clearly confused as to what they were talking about and feeling slightly left out at the fact Harry already knew what they were being called aside for.

"You'll find out," Harry whispered to her before winking and giving her a cute smile.

"Ginny, I had originally asked Harry if he would take his old position as Quidditch captain . He replied, telling me that since he shoudln't be here this year, it wouldn't be fair to whoever should have been captain. Afterm he asked me for a favor. A favor I could not resist," she paused, "he asked me to give you the position."  
>Ginny's eyes widened and a smile brok across her face as she opened her arms and rammed into Harry, giving him a loving hug.<p>

"I know how much Quidditch means to you," he murmured in her ear before she pulled back to kiss him, "And I want you to be happy Ginny."

That was the surprise that got her here n the Quidditch pitch with the love of her life next to her as her seeker. She hadn't even needed to tryout people for seeker, keeper or one of the chasers. Seeing as Harry was seeker, Ron was keeper, and she was a chaser. Overall, it was one of the best days of her life. The only things that could come close to beating it would be her wedding day. The day she would be united with Harry for her entire life. She wanted that day to be perfect, and she knew that as long as Harry was a part of it, it would be perfect. No matter what. Everything was perfect when they were together.

She didn't know if she was going to be a Quidditch player or not. All she knew was that whatever she decided to do in her life, Harry would be with her. It didn't matter where she was, or what she was doing. All that mattered was that she was with Harry. For the rest of her life, she would be happy as long as she was with Harry. It didn't matter if she was a famous Quidditch player, she would always she able to fly with Harry and that was good enough for her.

No matter where life took her, she knew she would be happy, just like she was at this moment. She was happy, standing on the Quidditch pitch with her brother and boyfriend next to her. Her best friend, Hermione, in the stands smiling down on them. She knew it couldn't technically be perfect, but at that moment she thought her life was. Later in life, her life got even more perfect when she was blessed with three darling children.


End file.
